Curse of Ice
by LeikoLauren
Summary: Katsuko, a rookie trainer, has just started her journey in the Quartz Region with her Squirtle, Mr. Squirtz. Join her, as she travels to be a 'Pokémon Master'...or so, she says...She will meet new friends, human and Pokémon, and make new memories. But...when a suspiciously 'good' team appears, who claim to be serving justice on those who do wrong, secrets arise. Full summary inside


Me: So...new story. This time, for Pokemon! *grin* I wrote a similar story to this, but I deleted it because it was pure fail. xD So, any ways. This is about my OC, Katsuko Suzuki, who strives to be a 'Pokemon Master', or so, she says...watch her as she travels through the Quartz Region and makes new friends, human and Pokemon. Maybe she'll discover her true goal and other people's secrets? Hmm...and what's this about the 'Curse of Ice'? And what happened to that one Gym Leader? Hmm...

Contains humour. Lots of it. Angst. Sadness. Slight hints of bromance. Woo. Nothing too explicit. No real pairing. Contains strong language. MAYBE blood and gore. And probably character death...

NOTE: THIS FANFIC IS MADE ENTIRELY OF OCs...DON'T WORRY. THEY WON'T BE MARY-SUES OR GARY-STUS. I HATE THOSE. REMEMBER, THIS COMES OUT OF ENTIRELY MY OWN STUPID IMAGINATION. THANK YOU. ALSO, I PROBABLY WON'T ACCEPT OTHER PEOPLE'S OCs AS IT IS TOO MUCH WORK. CHEERS.

On with the story, dearies!

**.XX.**

"..o..."

"Mmm...five more minutes mummy dearest..."

"...ko!"

"Nnng...go 'way...cheddar cheese...don't eat me...you smell like m' brother's sweaty fee'..."

"Bitch..."

"Language, Haruto!"

"Sorry, mother..."

"Shu'up...stupid Har'to...go back to Kakumeiki Valvrave...go marry L-Elf and fu'fill m' Yaoi dreams...dammit."

"Why you little-! Ow! Mother! Let go! My ear is still sensitive!"

"Wahahah! S'you're own f'ult! L-Elf warned you!"

"Is she still dreaming?"

"Yes...Katsuko! Get up right now, young lady! You're ten minutes late for your meeting with Professor. Chrome!"

"OH CRAP I'M LATE!"

"Katsuko! Language! Hurry up and get dressed!" her mother, Kyoko Suzuki shouted, moving to the door way.

"I'm going, i'm going!" Katsuko squawked, running around her room like a headless chicken, her elder brother, Haruto Suzuki, watching her, eyebrow raised.

"Don't worry about packing your bag...I, being the kind and caring older brother I am, packed it for you...you owe me that Porygon from the Game Corner, for that." He smirked, bowing at the waist as his sister yanked clothes from her wardrobe.

"Hell no. Now get out! I'm trying to change here, not that I mind changing infront of you, you've seen it all before, after all, we did used to take baths together when we were kids...mum always said something about saving water...hmm..."

Haruto flushed at that. "Arn't you supposed to be changing?"

"Oh yeah! Now shoo, little Dunsparce! Shoo!"

"Brat...oh yeah, and just so you know, you dirty minded girl, I got my ear pierced yesterday, not what you thought it was!"

"Damn. And here I thought you hooked up with some cute lad and-" She was bonked on the head by her brother's fist. "Shut the hell up, you moron."

"Ouchie..." she whined, clutching her head.

"Haruto! Katsuko! Hurry up!" a shrill voiced sounded from downstairs.

"Yes mom!" the duo chorused.

"Well...anyway, better get a move on, Squirt. You're already fifteen minutes late."

"OH CRAP!"

As her brother walked downstairs, laughing to himself, she struggled with her clothes. A red, short-sleeved Chinese styled shirt which was trimmed with yellow, and a black skirt that had a red dragon spreading from the corner. She shimmied into her dark grey and turquoise jacket and sped down stairs, almost falling headfirst.

Grabbing an apple, she slid on her sandals and slung her bag onto her shoulder.

"I'm going now!" she yelled.

"Katsuko, your hair!" her mother exclaimed, noticing the tangled brown locks. Katsuko laughed as she opened the door.

"Doesn't matter! See you later, mummy dearest, love you!" she grinned. "See you later, HaruHaru!"

Haruto scowled as he watched her speed off towards the labratory. "Is she going to be okay?" he turned to his mother who was wiping away a stray tear from her eye.

"She'll be fine...there's a reason I waited until she was this age to let her go on a journey. So she'll be okay..." she heard a scream and a crash and she winced. "I hope..."

Haruto just chuckled. "I'm sure you're right, mumsie." he winked as Kyoko tugged on her son's ear.

"Mother!" he yelped. Kyoko smiled.

'Yes.' she thought. 'Everything's going to be fine...Katsuko's a big girl now...and now it's time for Haruto to fullfill his own dream...my babies...are growing up so fast...' she smiled fondly.

'It's going to be fine...'

**...**

"Ow ow ow..." Katsuko groaned as she dragged herself to Professor. Chrome's labratory. Stupid rock. What did she ever do to it? It had no need to get in her way and trip her over! She scowled.

Upon nearing the labratory, she noticed a small, blue creature with a red shell on it's back. She gasped. "Is that a Pokemon?!"

The creature noticed her and smiled. "Squirtle! Squirt!"

"Awwwwh..." she cooed. "You're so cute~ You remind me of my brother when he calls me a Squirt..."

She was interrupted by a young looking woman with long violet coloured hair. "Oh, Squirtle! There you are! I was so worried! I was looking everywhere for you!" she exclaimed, running over to the dubbed 'Squirtle'. The small Pokemon smiled and hopped into her arms.

"Squirtle!"

"Huh?"

The woman's eyes widened as she noticed the teenaged girl. "Oh! You must be Katsuko Suzuki! I've been waiting for you! I'm Professor. Chrome! It's a pleasure to finally meet you!" The Professor smiled, holding out a hand for her to shake.

"Uh...it's...a pleasure to meet you...too?" Katsuko took the hand and shook it.

Professor. Chrome giggled and nodded towards the labratory. "Shall we head to the labratory now?"

**...**

Upon entering the labratory, sitting down and getting Katsuko a band aid for her scraped knee and talking over a nice cup of tea...Katsuko finally got to pick her starter.

"I'm sure you've been waiting for a long time for this moment, haven't you?"

Katsuko nodded cheerfully.

"I'm glad. I remember when I was your age, slightly younger, and I got to pick my first Pokemon...I picked Bulbasaur...ahh, my little Bulbasaur was so cute~ Ah! But now's hardly the time!" She coughed, blushing slightly.

"Because the Quartz Region is literally at the centre of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova, and all regions connect to it...we get a mix of Pokemon, that includes the starters. The roster changes once every two months. The roster this time happens to be Turtwig, Cyndaquil and this little guy, Squirtle." She gestured to the turtle.

Katsuko examined the three Pokemon. Grass, Fire and Water...hmmm...

"So, who shall you pick?"

Katsuko closed her eyes, only to snap them open a second later. "My mind is already made up. I choose, Squirtle!"

"That's great! Look, Squirtle, you're finally going out to see the world!"

"Squirtle!" the Squirtle cheered, leaping into Katsuko's arms.

"Would you like to nickname your Squirtle?"

"Of course! Squirtle...since you remind me of myself and my brother...I'm going to call you...Mr. Squirtz! Mr with a dot, and Squirtz with a Z!"

Squirtle, cough...I mean...Mr. Squirtz cheered again, causing Chrome to laugh at the two.

"That certainly is a unique name! It fits perfectly, though! Anyways, back to business. Katsuko. I would like to request something of you."

"No! Not my stash of Yaoi Doujinshi's!"

Chrome blushed. "N-no! I would never!"

Katsuko eyed her suspiciously. "Not even my Mukuro and Hibari Doujinshi?"

Chrome's face rivaled the flame on Charmander's tail. "N-no!"

"That's good then! So, your request?"

Chrome sighed, putting her hand to her heart. "I would like you to complete this PokeDex."

"Poke a what?"

"A PokeDex. When you catch or fight new Pokemon, the PokeDex automatically records the data. You'll be travelling to lots of different places, so I'm sure this will be a great oppurtunity to ask this request. So, will you do it?"

"...Does it have Internet Access?"

"Of course not! It's a PokeDex, basically, a Pokemon Encyclopedia!"

"Darnit!"

Mr. Squirtz looked crestfallen as well.

Chrome sighed and smiled. "I'm sorry, but...I'm sure you'll manage."

"Fine..." she pouted, before perking up again, causing Chrome to sweatdrop.

'This girl...must be bipolar, I swear!' she thought.

"Anyway...if we're done here, I'll be going now! Come on, Mr. Squirtz!"

"Squirtle!"

"W-wait, Katsuko! Don't forget your PokeDex and here, have these PokeBalls!"

"Oh, thanks!"

"You know how to catch Pokemon, right?"

Katsuko nodded eagerly. "Haruto taught me."

"That's good...oh yes, and Katsuko?"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure to contact me when you reach a new Pokemon Centre..."

Katsuko looked puzzled. "Why?"

"So I can send you the latest Haruto/L-Elf doujinshi!"

Katsuko's eyes gleamed and she glomped the older woman. "Thanks so much, Professor. Chrome!"

Chrome smiled as she watched the teenager run out of the labratory, only to crash into her older brother.

"Ouch! What the...oh."

"Oh indeed. Come here, Squirt."

Mr. Squirtz stepped forward.

"Huh?"

"Oh, that's Mr. Squirtz. My Squirtle. He thinks you mean him. Don't worry, Mr. Squirtz! He means me, not you!" Katsuko smiled at the Pokemon, who scratched the back of it's head in embarrassment.

"..."

"Oh yeah. So what-oh. Sugar. Why have you got a brush and ribbons in your hand?"

"Mum sent me...turn around."

"Damn."

A shrill scream through the air sent flocks of Pidoves and Tailows flying.

**...**

"There. See, it wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Shut up..."

Katsuko's hair was now in two buns. Yay~

"That's all I came here for. I'm going now. Remember. The Porygon in the Game Corner. Remember everything I taught you about gambling!"

"Shut up! I'm aiming for the Eevee!"

"Porygon!"

"Eevee!"

"Porygon!"

"Eevee!"

"Squirtle!"

"What?"

The two turned to Mr. Squirtz who was grinning happily, hopping from foot to foot.

The two sweatdropped, waved goodbye to Chrome, and went their seperate ways, but not before Haruto said something that brought tears to Katsuko's eyes.

_"Goodbye...Katsuko...good luck...I'm going to miss you. Perhaps...we'll meet on your journey?"_

But when she looked back, he was gone.

"...Haruto...I'll miss you two. Good luck in becoming a Pokemon Ranger..."

Gathering Mr. Squirtz into her arms and saying one last 'Goodbye' to Professor. Chrome and waving to several towns people, she headed towards Route 1.

"I'm going to miss this place...but It'll be okay...I'll come back soon, promise!"

"Squirtle!"

_And so, as Katsuko and her "first" Pokemon leave Lithium Town, she leaves behind old memories, and is prepared to make newer ones! Find out who, or what she'll face, in the next chapter!_

_TBC..._

**.XX.**

Me: And that's that! Read and review, please! xD

I just realized! Pokemon X and Pokemon Y are coming out worldwide in a week today! *squee*


End file.
